Cruel Affection
by Hana Sanyi Kaze
Summary: Everything she had ever wanted was everything she had come to hate... and all because of him. Was it love? Or just cruel affection? SasSak
1. Chapter 1

Cruel Affection 

**_Chapter 1_**

She shivered violently as his cold, stony fingers brushed against her shoulderblades and travelled down the delicate skin of her spine. Squeezing her eyes shut, Sakura forced down the lump in the back of her throat, which felt almost like coal, burning her insides away. She couldn't stop the tears which escaped her shut eyelids, seeping through and running down her rosy soft cheeks. How she had actually gotten into this bizarre situation was beyond her, yet she knew it was her doing all the same. Bowing her head lower so that her hair covered her shamed face, Sakura refused to look into the eyes of the man above her. Even though it was him – her Sasuke – he just wasn't the same anymore. He had never been so affectionate with her, yet it all somehow seemed so cruel – every touch, every whisper, every kiss. It all felt too cold. As a child, Sasuke had never been one to show affection, but deep inside his heart there always radiated a kindness that brought comfort to his teammates. But now, things were different. That warmth was gone – and although his actions deemed contrary to his childhood personality, the same could be said for the aura radiating from his heart.

It was icy.

The kindness was gone, and she knew it. Orochimaru had successfully squeezed out every last ounce of it from the boy's already torn and tampered heart.

"Sakura."

His voice was smooth, like velvet. It made her shiver with pleasure – and also fear. She had no desire to succumb to him, yet it seemed inevitable. Her breathing was already heavy and laboured, her hands placed gently on his thighs as she lay across his sitting form, trying her hardest to face away.

"Sakura," he said again, his voice barely above a whisper this time. Reaching down he gently grabbed the back of her head, careful not to hurt her, although it was clearly a gesture of dominance. Forcefully turning her to face him, he gazed down at her broken form. A wave of pity washed over him, but he quickly disposed of it. Emotion was only a weakness – unless of course it was hate. Perhaps that is what he wished for Sakura – hate. He wanted her to despise him with every fiber of her being. Maybe then, and only then would she be free of him.

Yet he saw nothing of the sort. Despite her torture, her eyes were still filled with life. He also saw pain, which she fought vigorously to beat away, only for the sake of maintaining her vigor. Sasuke's coal black eyes narrowed in slight irritation.

_'Troublesome.' _

"You brought this on yourself, Sakura," he informed her evenly.

The girl pursed her lips tightly as if to maintain her composure, swallowing hard to relax her throat in order to speak properly. After a moment she responded, her voice quiet as a mouse.

"As did you."

He could feel his blood boiling. He had been labelled a traitor by everyone – and to some extent he really didn't care. Just as long as they hated him. He could handle it then, and the guilt was as nothing. But those sad, questioning eyes of hers changed all that. Somewhere deep inside, he still felt the regret. All for the sake of power.

A cruel, empty smile crawled its way onto his lips.

"Sakura," he whispered again, this time lowering his head so that it was only inches away from her own. "You were always so naïve."

Sakura tried desperately to move away, but the back of her head was held in place by the much stronger boy above her.

Closing the gab between them, Sasuke pressed his lips to his captive's, ignoring her meak protests. He wasn't quite sure why, but he enjoyed torturing her this way. After all, she had come to him first thinking she could convince him to return. Even after all these years, her affections had never changed. It baffled him, yet it was a gift all the same – giving him the ability to torment her in such a manner. It gave him some kind of sick pleasure. He never quite forced himself onto her. Even though she always protested at first, the pink-haired girl he had known for years always seemed to give in rather quickly, accepting his emotionally ruthless advances.

Suckling on her bottom lip, he gently bit down, earning a gasp while drawing blood. Taking the opportunity, he slipped his tongue through her slightly parted lips, gently massaging the inside of her mouth.

To Sakura's own horror, a moan escaped her then, leaving her vulnerable and shocked. Sasuke pushed her down onto the cold floor, her half torn clothes mostly dismantled from their previous encounter. Using his weight to pin her down, the young man grasped his captive's wrists and pinned them above her head. Sometimes even he thought he was taking it too far, but for some reason unknown to him, he simply could not restrain himself. Maybe it was too many years with Orochimaru, and without any females. Maybe it was something else. Pushing the questions aside, Sasuke pushed her down further, exibiting more pressure over the girl's body making her gasp.

Sakura had to admit, she was enjoying this sudden affection from Sasuke's part – yet she knew it meant nothing, and was simply a means of control over her. The moment had become more heated, yet it felt like ice to her all the same. She felt his leg force its way in between her thighs, pushing them apart. She twisted her wrists in attempt to get them free, only causing Sasuke to tighten his grip with his left hand, squeezing almost painfully. His right hand travelled down her naked side with a feather-like touch, causing her to shiver and writhe undernearth him.

It was always like this – absolute torture. While half of her struggled to get free, the other half was on the verge of begging him to just finish what he had started, and drive into her mercilessly. Maybe then she would find some release – or become completely addicted.

But wouldn't that have made her no better than him? She would betray all of Konoha for one man's touch – even if it meant nothing in the end.

"UCHIHA!" a voice shouted, followed by a brutal banging on the wall from the outside of the room.

Sasuke froze, stopping every action. Without a word, he lifted himself off the girl with ease, and strode out of the room in an almost ghostly manner.

The instant he was gone, Sakura felt an overwhelming shame come over her. She felt weak, and helpless. How was it that she couldn't refuse him – at least put up some sort of a fight? No, she wanted this, no matter how cruel it was.

Sakura beat her fists down against the ground in fury, releasing the hot tears and allowing them to flow freely now that he was gone. They burned her face as she sobbed and cried out in agony. His affection was the only thing she had ever wanted – the reason she had worked so hard to become a ninja. It had always been that desperation, that desire for his affections – even if they were cruel.

**_Ok so that's chapter one for everyone. I'm trying to keep the chapters kind of short, and with reason. This is a pretty emotional/psychological ficcy so I hope you all enjoy! Please Read and Review and tell me what you think!_**

****


	2. Chapter 2

_**- Cruel Affection -  
Chapter 2 **_

Sakura stared venomently at the kunai in her left hand. Her eyes then shifted to her bare wrists. Was it worth the trouble? She had become so broken in his possession that she didn't even have the will to speak his name anymore. How could she convince him of anything good when she herself was entirely tainted? The girl grit her teeth in an attempt to hold the tears back, but they welled up anyway, threatening to spill over in a flood of emotion.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Sakura pressed the tip of the kunai against her wrist, ready to give up all. She was trembling worse than ever before, a combination of fear and adrenaline coursing though her.

"Do you really think that's a good idea, Sakura?"

Ah, the sound of velvet.

Dropping the sharp object, the girl broke down, her tears flowing out more freely than ever before. Choking on her own sobs, Sakura could hardly find the strength to keep herself propped up on her knees. Collapsing onto her side, the pink-haired ninja seemed to be sapped of all her strength as she continued to shake and sob, her body wracked with tremors. How long would it be until Naruto and the others came for her? Would they ever come? Did she even want them to come? The latter of the three questions was the most troubling for Sakura, considering she had voluntarily left Konoha for the sake of finding Sasuke. She was beginning to feel as though she too had become a traitor.

Expressionless, Sasuke scooped the girl up off the ground and carried her over to the futon. She was still shaking rather violently, obviously regretting her decision to have ever shown up at the doorstep of hell – a hell Sasuke knew he would be trapped in forever. He looked down at his former teammate. Her skin was pale, almost sheet white, her hair thinner, tangled, and her eyes dull and lifeless. She had always been slender and athletic, yet now she seemed bony and weak having lost her muscle and shape.

The boy shook his head, sliding a cloth pouch off his shoulder and carefully discarding the contents.

"Here," he said curtly, holding out a small wooden bowl with plain white rice. "You have to eat something."

Sakura turned her head to look up at him, noticing how he avoided eye contact with her. It was as if being kind in the slightest manner would be a horrible shame. Feeling some anger boil up inside of her, the girl turned away, not wanting to accept the gesture of pity.

Sasuke growled in frustration. "Even an animal will accept food from the enemy when starved!" he gritted out, shoving the bowl closer to her face.

She squeezed her eyes shut again and pursed her lips, placing her face down on the futon while laying one arm over the side of her head to cover up as much as possible. "That's why I'm not an animal," she mumbled into the floor.

"Hn," was Sasuke's only response. Stonily, he grabbed the girl by the shoulder, turning her over by force so that she lay on her back, and then yanking her upwards. Quickly placing a hand under her neck to support her head, he held her up in a half-sitting position. Taking a bit of rice with his chopsticks and pressing them to her lips, Sasuke coaxed her mouth open, despite resistance. The taste and smell of food turned out to be too much for Sakura's body, regardless of her mind's refusal. As he pressed the rice to her mouth, she finally opened up, allowing herself to take in the small portion. Chewing slowly, she thought about spitting it back out, just to spite him. However, Sasuke was already one step ahead. Clasping his hand over her mouth so she couldn't breathe, he stared her down.

"Swallow," he said evenly.

Sakura glared up at him while reluctantly downing the chewed up rice. Years ago she would have given anything for this kind of situation – being fed by Sasuke – but now she just wanted to get away.

The rice was sticky and her mouth dry, making it hard to swallow without choking. Finding herself short of breath, Sakura paused to suck in some air. Taking the opportunity, Sasuke slipped in some more rice. Sakura narrowed her eyes in a deadly glare, indicating with her hands her need for fluids.

Closing his eyes, Sasuke calmly reached over his shoulder to grab a small gourd filled with water. Bringing the container to the girl's lips, he tilted it forward, allowing her to ease her thirst. When she had finally finished her painful meal, she looked up at Sasuke. He had been so gentle just then – just as he had been when they were children, but the moment he was done feeding her, his entire demeanor seemed to change. His eyes narrowed into a deadly glare, and his lips curved downwards disapprovingly. Grabbing the kunai Sakura intended to use for her own suicide, Sasuke brought the tip down against the girl's throat, the pressure causing her to push down deeper into the futon in an attempt to inch further away.

"If you get blood on my rug," he began with venom in his voice, "I promise… you'll wish you could have slashed those delicate little wrists of yours years ago."

Sakura could feel herself trembling all over again, fear gripping her as she stared into his cold black eyes. "S-Sasuke-kun."

For a moment he seemed to pause, releasing his grip ever so slightly as he remembered that voice, that tone. It was the way she used to always say his name when she was worried or afraid for him.

Looking up, the beaten down girl saw conflict in his eyes. She always considered that maybe he was doing this to protect her – to keep her from death. As Orochimaru's follower it would only make sense to kill her, seeing that she was the enemy. Maybe by keeping her for his own sick uses, he was in fact protecting her from her inevitable death. The idea brought instant tears, possibly of relief and some kind of slight joy that he wasn't enjoying torturing her this way. Sakura could already feel herself losing control, wanting desperately to feel the boy she once knew, knowing he wouldn't hurt her or threaten her when she spoke to him or attempted to show some kind of affection.

"Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed suddenly, and with a strength she didn't even know she possessed, launched herself at the boy, wrapping her arms around his neck and nearly sending him leering backwards with the force of her embrace.

Shock filled him at first, but it was quickly overcome by the cold calculating nature Orochimaru had instilled in him for the past three years. Gently placing a hand just above Sakura's chest, Sasuke traced the girl's protruding collarbone before traveling up to her neck with a feather-like touch. Wrapping his fingers around her throat with slow deliberation, he squeezed lightly before pushing her down against the futon with a force that made her stomach whirl on impact. Gasping, she looked up, shock and disbelief filling her emerald orbs. It was the first time since she had been there that the courage to make such an advancement had occurred to her – and yet she was still treated as though she was less than nothing.

Sasuke leaned over her, bringing his head down so that his lips just grazed her ear. His hot breath tickled her neck, and the intimacy of the situation bothered her tremendously as his previous actions replayed themselves in her mind over and over again.

"Don't ever do that again," he whispered coldly, putting a slow emphasis on each word. Despite the sensation of his warm breath on her neck and face, she shuddered uncontrollably at the statement, suddenly feeling cold.

Angling her head so she could look into his pearl black eyes, Sakura was afraid of what she might find there. For a moment she was surprised to see something akin to an ounce of sympathy – but it was gone as quickly as it had appeared. However, what happened after that would have kept Sakura rolling around screaming on the floor in confusion all night long.

Leaning down, Sasuke placed his hands on either side of Sakura's face to support himself. Some unknown look was in his eyes then, something Sakura had never seen before – nor could she understand what it was now. Dipping his head, the power-hungry shinobi slowly closed the gap between their faces. It only took a moment, but to Sakura it seemed like an eternity.

Their lips met then, warm and soft – gentle above all. It was a lover's kiss – the kind you share with someone you love more than anything before leaving on a mission you might not come back from. The sensation that filled Sakura was unbelievable – it was like euphoria – a feeling she hadn't experienced in years. For that brief moment, the pink-haired ninja genuinely felt as though Sasuke had finally returned her feelings. For only that brief moment, it felt as though they were one.

Sasuke inhaled sharply, hesitantly parting his lips from Sakura's, but keeping them only millimeters away. Their lips grazed momentarily, and the world seemed to be in a haze for the both of them. She wasn't sure when, but at some point during their brief kiss Sakura had managed to wrap her arms around his neck, ready to bring him down for yet another encounter.

Just as the idea filled her thoughts, Sasuke rose, his pearl black eyes never leaving her. They seemed glazed over, and somewhat distant, unsure of the actions which had just been carried out. He took a few steps backwards, as if afraid to turn his back. Pausing, he continued to stare, an array of emotions crossing his usually stony face. Sakura watched amazed as he attempted to regain himself. Finally being able to uncover some composure, the boy turned on his heel and strode out without a word.

This time, he didn't look back.

_**REVIEWWW!!! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**_- Cruel Affection -_**

**_- Chapter 3 -_**

It was only when he had stumbled in, blood dripping from his side and running down his pale sweat-glistened face, that Sakura had stopped hating herself for a single moment. Her heart did a back flip as Sasuke swayed slightly, his balance deteriorating quickly along with his consciousness. Taking one final step forward, her captor finally lost the battle, his form falling as he made a brutal nosedive towards the ground. Reacting on impulse, the pink-haired ninja leapt forward, catching her once child-hood friend before he could hit the floor.

"Sasuke!" she exclaimed, her heart now racing as she drank in the wounds all over his body. _'Who could have done this?'_ she wondered internally. His hand was splayed over his abdomen, trying to suppress the bleeding from his side with little success, his neck and face were bruised, and blood dripped from the top of his hairline, running down his face and over his eyelids.

Sakura had no idea what had possessed her then. A badly injured Sasuke meant a chance for escape – but something had held her back. Something about those fatal wounds called her to heal them without even a second thought. The young man on the floor squirmed slightly, as if trying to move or sit up, but with little success yet again.

"Hold on, Sasuke!" Sakura urged shakily. "Please, let me help you…" Her whole body shook, either from the fear of losing him, or from the horror of her own actions. She gently took hold of his bloody hand with her own, and moved it from the messy wound in his side. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight; it was no regular stab wound. It was as if something had drilled right through him, and tried to do as much damage as possible. Summoning her strength, Sakura ripped a piece off the bottom of her shirt, revealing her own bruised abdomen from days of abuse. Grabbing what was left of the water that was brought to her daily, she soaked the fabric, cleaning around the wound to get rid of the blood. It would be difficult for her to heal if she couldn't get an accurate idea of the wound, which was far too covered in blood for her to see properly. Once finished, she tossed the bloody material aside and began her healing techniques on the gash. Placing her hands around the injury, Sakura focused her chakra, dispensing a greenish light that in turn engulfed the wound, increasing the speed of cell recovery.

Staring at the blood which was beginning to flow once again, Sakura felt herself becoming nauseous at the sight. Closing her eyes, the girls focused on the ringing noise that the healing chakra emitted, trying to stray her thoughts from the injuries themselves. Somewhere along the way she heard Sasuke groan, a sign that he was started to come to. Sighing with an ounce of relief, Sakura continued draining her chakra in order to heal him enough to ensure his survival. Opening her emerald green eyes, the female ninja noticed the wound had closed, and new flesh formed where blood once spilled freely.

Reluctantly, Sakura moved her still shaky hands up to Sasuke's face, encasing it gently. Once again she released her healing powers, southing the bruises and concussion, which wracked his head and neck. Sasuke could feel the warmth of her hands and chakra against his face, the soft, heated sensation of her skin tickling his cold cheeks. Slowly regaining himself, he stared at up at her with half-closed, pearl black eyes. His expression seemed cold, indifferent as always, but the corner of his mouth tugged slightly downwards, forming a visible frown. He would never understand the efforts this foolish girl put forth when it came to him. No matter what he did to her, she never truly hated him – only herself.

Finally finished with her healing, Sakura swooned forward slightly, the fatigue of draining her chakra so suddenly finally hitting her full force. Catching herself, she leaned forward, supporting herself with her palms against the floor next to a very still Sasuke. She squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to clear the dizziness from her vision, but it only seemed to make her sleepier. Unable to steady herself, the pink-haired ninja fell forward, completely losing consciousness as she wound up landing on top of Sasuke, her face buried in the crook of his neck. He tried to move, but his body refused to listen. It was still incredibly weak and so the young man had found himself in a difficult position. Only able to move the dark pupils of his eyes, he slowly moved his gaze to Sakura's pink hair, which was really the only thing he could see from the positioning of her head. Kissing his teeth with irritation, Sasuke managed to turn his head the other way as he felt an unfamiliar heat rise to his face, making for an awkwardly uncomfortable sensation. Inhaling deeply, the Uchiha traitor closed his dark eyes as sleep gently took over his frail body, one last thought racing through his confused mind before falling into slumber.

_'Tomorrow morning will be interesting.'_

_**A/N: TT Sorry for the late update… was in Europe visiting family for a month and so I had no internet or time to write/update. And yes, I know this chapter was brutally short, but it's for the sake of the story... I kind of had to make it that way > Thank you for waiting and please review!!!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**- Cruel Affection -**_

**_- Chapter 4 -_**

_"Heavy," _was the first word that entered Sasuke's tired and confused mind as he opened his black pearl eyes and stared up at the blurry darkness above. Squinting to adjust his eyes, he lowered his gaze to the object responsible for the pressure over his body.

Splayed over him lay a certain medical nin, still drained and exhausted from the previous nights events. As the occurrences of the previous twenty four hours came flooding back like a brick wall against the skull, Sasuke's winced as he remembered being attacked, brutally beaten, stabbed, and barely escaping. He remembered stumbling into his room and seeing the mixed expression of shock, horror, panic, and relief on the pink-haired girl's face… the blood on her hands, the determination in her eyes, her weak and beaten body lingering over his in an attempt to save his life. He wasn't sure why it bothered him so much that she had risked her own life, betrayed her honour, and her village to save him. If he had died, she would have had a chance to escape for certain – yet she chose to stay. Clenching his teeth together with frustration, Sasuke glared down the unconscious girl, his own confusion angering him like nothing before could have.

Stirring, Sakura groaned feeling the skull splitting pain all over her body.

_'Definitely used way too much chakra…'_ she lost her train of thought as her half closed emerald eyes landed on Sasuke's torso, slowly traveling up his body and locking onto his face. She suddenly became stiff, becoming painfully aware of his displeased expression. His jaw was so tight it seemed as though it would snap at any moment, his lips curled downwards into a frown. The ice-cold anger in his eyes sent chills down her spine, yet it was hard to tear her eyes away thanks to the morbid curiosity that gripped her very being.

"H-how are you feeling, Sasuke-kun?" she managed, trying to break the disturbing tension between them.

It all happened so fast Sakura barely had any time to react. Before her brain could even register what was happening, pain was shooting through her skull as her body flew into the air, landing a few feet away from where she had been. Her left cheekbone throbbed and was starting to feel swollen already. Looking up, the female ninja noticed Sasuke was already on his feet, his arm extended as though he had just struck someone – that someone being Sakura. He was panting, still weak from his injuries – nevertheless, his heavy breathing exuberated anger, rage, and confusion. Striding towards the girl, he grabbed her with one hand by the hair, yanking her up to her knees. She cried out in pain, but was ignored as the young man only tightened his grip on her once flawless pink locks. Leaning down so that they were face to face, Sasuke stared Sakura in the face.

"Why did you do it?!" he spat with venom. "Why did you save me? When the hell are you people going to just give up on me?!"

Sakura trembled as she looked up at the infuriated Uchiha. He too shook, but with anger. His fists were tightened to such an extent that his knuckles were turning white. His teeth were clenched, making a light grinding sound with the pressure. But what had Sakura most astonished was the look in his eyes. His eyes seemed glazed over, not infuriated, but filled with sorrow, regret, and above all else guilt. For a moment she thought she saw them water slightly, but immediately shook away the illusion. There was not a chance that Uchiha Sasuke would shed a single tear.

"Because you mean everything to me!" Sakura suddenly shouted, her emotions overwhelming her. "I already told you once before – you mean the world to me, and I'd do anything to stop you from destroying yourself like this!"

Sasuke's fists and teeth seemed to unclench then, the memories of his childhood flooding back to him. He remembered it all clearly – the day he left Konoha when Sakura had tried to stop him.

_Sakura… thank you._

He still remembered those words that he had whispered into her ear before knocking her out and leaving her unconscious on a bench.

"Don't you even care…?" he heard her whisper, her voice trembling. Sakura's head was bowed, her hair falling in her eyes, covering them so that he could not see the emotion in her face. "Has your quest for vengeance blinded you so much, that you'd destroy everything around you…. Including those who love you, and even yourself?"

Within less than a second the anger was back in Sasuke's face. "I'm an avenger. This is what I must do. If I want to become strong enough to kill Itachi, I have to make sacrifices. The soul purpose of my life is to avenge my clan!"

"And what happens when you do, Sasuke?" Sakura yelled back. "What purpose will you have then?"

The question seemed to freeze Orochimaru's young pupil. _'What will I do after Itachi is dead?'_ he asked himself as well.

"Don't you see? Revenge is like a poison, Sasuke. It won't change the past! And it certainly won't change the way you feel towards your brother or towards yourself. You'll still hate Itachi, even after he's long gone – and you'll still feel helpless for not being able to do anything when you were a boy and everyone was murdered in front of your eyes! Either way, you're still letting Itachi win! He must be sought out and stopped for the crimes he's committing, but dedicated yourself to revenge alone and destroying everything you care about in the process isn't going to get you anywhere!" The healing ninja pleaded, her voice becoming more and more desperate as she spoke.

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke roared, the confusion in his mind whirling like a cyclone, making him feel ill and nauseated.

Sakura held her breath then, unable to speak. She stared at her companion in the eyes, his dark coal irises unreadable. "You mean the world to me, Sasuke," she spoke softly, causing the young man before her to stare at her in bewilderment. Her emerald eyes bore into him as she spoke with an intensity he had never seen before. "Please, I don't want to lose you."

For a moment the avenger did not speak nor move. He closed his eyes then, slowly turning his back to the battered nin on the floor.

"Then help me." He said barely above a whisper.

Sakura gasped, her eyes wide with an emotion she could not understand herself. "Sasuke…" she began. "Help you?"

Sasuke turned his head to the side so he could see the girl's expression. "Yes…" he said slowly. "Help me find Itachi. If you really love me as much as you claim… that is all I ask."

Sakura was utterly speechless. She stared, bewildered and confused by the sudden proposal. She would never support this 'avenger' persona of Sasuke's, but she felt that if she were to refuse this sudden offer of his, he would become lost to her forever. Swallowing the lump of coal in her throat, Sakura focused her gaze on Sasuke's emotionless face. Hesitantly, she nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Hello everyone!! So it looks like I'll be changing my plotline a little, now that I've caught up with the online manga. But it doesn't really matter, XD since you guys didn't know what it was about anyway. I'm truly sorry about the long wait… I hope this chapter makes up for it! Enjoy!_**

_**:: Cruel Affection ::**_

_**- Chapter 5 -**_

There was not a single thing about Sasuke's obsession with revenge that Sakura found honourable, or likable for that matter. He had made every mistake possible, and had hurt her and so many others in Konoha – not to mention all the people he had damaged while serving Orochimaru. The now S-rank criminal narrowed his eyes at her dangerously. Even though he didn't have the sharingan activated, Sakura felt naked, as though he could see right through her even with his black pearl orbs. She remained focused, glaring back with an edge of her own, now determined to accomplish something. He was finally letting her in!

'_Perhaps,'_ Sakura thought to herself, trying to shake off the optimism. "You never told me," she began. "Where you got those wounds, Sasuke."

He turned away, shrugging lightly. "It's none of your concern," he said evenly.

The pink-haired kunoichi drew her thin eyebrows together, fighting down the irritation to become dramatic. Steadying her thoughts she sighed before speaking. "I think it is my concern, considering I'm the one that saved you."

He flinched slightly at this, his hand tightening into a fist – yet he said nothing.

More frustrated this time, Sakura stood, still feeling wobbly. "You would have died!" she explained, slicing her hand through the air to emphasize her point. "I used all my chakra to close up the mortal wounds – and I still wasn't able to completely heal all the injuries! Sasuke – you would have been finished… and now you're going to tell me it's not my concern how you sustained such injuries?!" she snapped angrily, feeling the coal in her throat heat up again.

Once again he said nothing, only bowed his head in what seemed like despair, or shame. Although the Uchiha never appeared shameful, and always proud, Sakura knew better. Deep down he carried more shame than anyone she had ever known – shame for not being able to protect his family, shame for being defeated by Naruto, shame for not being strong enough to defeat Itachi, and shame for betraying and hurting those that loved and trusted him. "I was in a battle," he said slowly.

Sakura waited for him to elaborate. "With who?" she asked inquisitively when he failed to do so.

"Orochimaru," he all but spat, venom evident in his voice.

Sakura gasped. "W-what? But I thought… I thought you were his follower…"

Sasuke let out an amused scoff. "For the time being… we both know I only wanted power, and he wanted my body. If I am to carry out my revenge, I can't have him taking over me now can I?" he turned, his eyes boring into her like fire.

Finding it difficult to keep the contact, Sakura averted her own, staring intensely at spot on the floor where they had slept. "There's nothing anyone can do to change your mind… is there?"

The question was rhetorical, so it received no answer. Sasuke strode over to the cabinet where he kept most of his things, shoving them into a small bag. Sakura stared, unsure of what to do. Once he had finished, he slung the bag over his shoulder, and turned to face the Hokage's apprentice. "Let's go," he commanded monotonously. "We'll stop by the nearest town that doesn't recognize me and buy some food and new clothes for you."

Sakura nodded curtly, still looking away. She gave a short "Mm," before following him out the doorway. Running through the secret layer was no easy task. Sakura was exhausted from her torture and chakra depletion, while Sasuke was still gravely injured from his battle.

"So what happened to Orochimaru?" she asked between breaths as they ran.

"I killed him," Sasuke answered her simply.

Sakura tried to ignore the sensation of her heart stopping, and then pounding almost painfully against her ribcage. '_Killed? Sasuke killed Orochimaru? How is that even possible? When did he get so strong?? Well it's no wonder he came back in such terrible shape last night then.'_ The kunoichi mused as she focused on following the ex-Konoha shinobi out of the Orochimaru's layer.

After about half an hour of what seemed like mindless wandering to Sakura, a glimpse of daylight became visible as the two ran towards exit. She felt her breath hitch in her throat at the first sight of the world in what were probably weeks of imprisonment. Once outside, the two battered shinobi bolted for the nearby forest for cover. After what seemed like an endless journey, Sasuke stopped, leaning against a tree and holding his side while attempting to catch his breath.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called out breathlessly. "Are you alright?" she took a step forward, but only to be stopped in her tracks by his icy glare.

"Don't worry about me," he said icily. "Worry about yourself. I don't want you slowing me down because you're too careless."

"…Mm," she replied after a short pause, averting her eyes and staring at her nearly torn shoes.

"Let's go," he said quietly, turning and beginning to walk through the forest.

"Where are we going?" Sakura inquired tentatively, not wanting to irritate him further.

Sasuke paused. "To a nearby village. We need to stock up on supplies before the real mission begins."

"Real mission?" Sakura echoed, confused.

"Mm. We'll be gathering some team mates."

"Oh…" the kunoichi lowered her head, somewhat disappointed at the prospect of having more people with them.

After crossing the forest, Sakura and Sasuke found themselves in a small, yet bustling village. The pink-haired Konoha ninja looked up at the sky, searching for the sun. Seeing that it was directly above her, she guessed it was around midday – a feasible explanation for the busy marketplace.

"Let's split up," Sasuke said suddenly. "I don't want to waste much time here, so why don't you go buy some food, and I'll get us some new clothes," he commanded, tossing Sakura a pouch full of what she presumed to be money. Nodding in compliance, she headed off in the direction of the flea market, already thinking about what kind of not too perishable foods to buy.

She thought about buying some instant ramen, but they had nothing to boil water with, or in for that matter. Sighing, Sakura realized she'd have to settle for the plainest food possible; bread, some apples, and canned tuna. She figured there was no point in buying huge quantities, since it would just slow them down. They'd run into other villages where they could find food either way.

"Thanks very much," she bowed politely as she paid for the food and headed off towards the village gate where Sasuke had told her to meet. As she walked slowly, her head down and lost in thought, she pondered the various things this entire ordeal had potentially made her. Was she now a criminal? Was she a traitor? How would Naruto and the others see her after this? That is – if she were ever to come back…

"Sakura."

The kunoichi's head snapped up at the sound of her name. Sasuke stood leaning against the wall of the village gate, sporting new black hakama. He tossed her a shopping bag, presumably with her new clothes. Pulling the items out of the bag with curiosity, Sakura realized they were almost the exact same as her old clothes, with a few exceptions. The sleeveless top was black, with matching spandex shorts and a skirt. "I see you really like black," she commented wryly, trying her best to lighten the atmosphere.

"Hn," was all he said. After a pause he added, "It's stupid for ninjas to wear bright colours."

Sakura couldn't help but chuckle at his justification.

After all, he was still Sasuke.


End file.
